


Die Dinge, die du verbirgst (Version für Erwachsene)

by bergergrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Analverkehr, Fluchen, Liebe, M/M, Pornografie, Sex, erstes Mal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergergrey/pseuds/bergergrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ist betrunken und John weiß nicht wie er damit umgehen soll. Ganz besonders, weil Sherlock etwas sagt, das ihn sprachlos macht. Aber ist Sherlock wirklich betrunken? Schließlich landen beide im Schlafzimmer und dann ist alles möglich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Dinge, die du verbirgst (Version für Erwachsene)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things You Hide *Adult Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330511) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



„Scheiße!“

  
Es war der wohlbekannte Bariton und nicht das Fluchen, der John aus seinem Halbschlaf hochschrecken ließ. Erst als er langsam zu sich kam, fiel ihm auf, wie ungewöhnlich es war, diese Stimme fluchen zu hören.

  
„Au! Scheiße.“

  
Der neuerliche Ausruf ließ John aufspringen. Er rannte zur Wohnzimmertür und sah die Treppenstufen hinunter. Auf halbem Weg saß Sherlock und versuchte eines seiner Hosenbeine hochzukrempeln.

  
„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte John unsicher. Sherlocks Kopf drehte sich herum und er wäre beinahe seitwärts umgefallen. John eilte die Stufen hinunter, um ihn zu stützen. „Mein Gott. Bist du verletzt? Was ist passiert?“ Er kniete sich auf eine Stufe und fuhr mit den Handflächen über Sherlocks Rippen, um nach einer Verletzung zu suchen.

  
Sherlock atmete tief aus und damit war die Frage jählings beantwortet. John wurde stocksteif vor Schreck. „Du bist betrunken!“

  
„Ssschhh…“ Sherlock streckte eine Hand aus und legte ihm recht unbeholfen einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sag’s nicht John“, befahl er mit Nachdruck.

  
Johns Gefühle wechselten von Unglaube über Sorge bis zum dem Bedürfnis hysterisch zu kichern. Er hatte sich noch nicht für eines davon entschieden, das Rouletterad in seinem Kopf drehte sich noch, als er sich entschloss den Doktor herauszukehren.

  
„Gut. Wir sollten versuchen, dich die restlichen Stufen heraufzubringen, bevor du die anderen wieder herunterfällt“, sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Auf geht’s“. Er schlang Sherlocks Arm um seine Schulter und stand auf. Mit beträchtlichem Kraftaufwand zwang er dabei Sherlock mit hoch und hievte ihn dann die Stufen hinauf. Er überlegte kurz, ob das Sofa genügen würde und entschied sich dann für Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Dort versuchte er, ihn aufs Bett zu legen.

  
Der Plan funktionierte prima – mit einer Ausnahme: Sherlocks lange Finger hatten sich in die Wolle von Johns Pullover gewickelt. John war damit gezwungen, sich ebenfalls nach unten fallen zu lassen, um sie ihm nicht verrenken.

  
„Was hast du …“ John kniete unbeholfen auf einer Ecke des Bettes und drehte seinen Hals, um über die Schulter spähen zu können. „Ich muss Licht machen“ sagte er, aber Sherlock machte keine Anstalten sich zu befreien.

  
„Gut.“ John zog auch seinen anderen Arm aus dem Pulli und streifte ihn sich über den Kopf. Sherlock hatte das Kleidungsstück immer noch in der Hand, als John aufstand um die Lampe anzuknipsen.

  
Er drehte sich um und sah eine surreale Szene vor sich. Sherlock Holmes saß auf seiner Bettkante und starrte traurig auf den leeren Pulli in seiner Hand.

  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte John. „Du wolltest einen Verdächtigen überprüfen … wie ist es dann dazu gekommen?“ Er fuchtelte mit seinem Arm, um den fortgeschrittenen Zustand des Vollrauschs anzuzeigen.

  
„Da war …“ Sherlock warf den Pulli von sich, „…eine Kneipe“, fuhr er fort und schielte zu John hoch. „Der Verdschäschd …“ Er stutzte und runzelte die Stirn. Es war ihm offensichtlich klar, dass mit dem Wort etwas nicht stimmte, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, was es war. „Kneipe“ sagte er noch einmal.

  
„Ok, ich habe also kapiert, dass da eine Kneipe war.“ John kniete sich hin und band Sherlocks Schnürsenkel auf.

  
Sherlock beobachtete ihn mit großem Interesse. „Schuhe“, sagte er.

  
Er zog sie ihm aus. Ebenso die Socken. Sherlocks Zehen krallten sich sofort in den Teppich.

  
„Schlafenszeit?“ fragte er.

  
„Für dich schon,“ antwortete John und stand auf. „Was ist in der Kneipe passiert? Hat dir der Verdächtige einen Drink spendiert?“

  
„’nen Haufen.“ Sherlock nickte nachdrücklich und fiel dabei beinahe nach vorne um. John stützte ihn, drückte ihn aber nicht zurück aufs Bett. Es war vermutlich einfacher ihn auszuziehen, wenn er noch aufrecht saß.

  
„Er wollte … wollte …“ Sherlock schien den Faden zu verlieren, aber John hielt ihn an den Armen fest.

  
„Er wollte was?“ Jeder Spaß war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

  
Sherlocks Augen öffneten sich entrüstet. „Er wollte mich küthen!“ klagte er.

  
John starrte ihn an. Das Lispeln nahm er kaum wahr. „War das alles, was er wollte?“ fragte er. Er überlegte, ob eine gebrochene Nase wohl reichen würde, denn er würde ihn suchen, sobald er Sherlock unbesorgt allein lassen konnte oder ob noch andere Maßnahmen ergriffen werden mussten.

  
„Dasch war allesch“, sagte Sherlock mit fester Stimme, als ihm John sein Jackett von den Schultern streifte. „Ich sagte ihm …“ er wollte die Arme heben, um eine seiner üblichen ausschweifenden Bewegungen auszuführen, konnte es aber nicht, weil die Arme durch das Jackett behindert wurden. Das schien ihn zu verwirren und er wehrte sich ein wenig, bis John es endlich geschafft hatte ihn zu befreien. In diesem Moment schlang Sherlock beide Arme um ihn. „Neeee …. hab ich gesagt“ vertraute er ihm an, drehte seinen Kopf in Johns Halskuhle und atmete tief ein. „Neeee.“

  
„Nein, so was magst du nicht, ich weiß. Ich weiß Bescheid.“ John stimmte ihm zu, befreite sich und begann, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

  
„Neeee, nur wenn es John ist“, murmelte Sherlock und sein Kopf fiel wieder nach vorne.

  
Johns Finger verharrten in der Luft. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich verhört oder ihn doch zumindest falsch verstanden haben musste. Er schaute hinunter zu seiner Hand und wartete, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Dann knöpfte er weiter, zog das Hemd aus und warf es in Richtung Wäschekorb.

  
„Sag’s nicht John“, beharrte Sherlock. „Nicht John sagen. Verdirbst sonst alles.“ Seine Lider wurden schwer.

  
„Keine Angst“ beschwichtigte ihn John, griff nach dem T-Shirt, in dem Sherlock immer schlief und zog es ihm über den Kopf. „Auf geht’s. Leg dich um. Du musst schlafen.“ Er drückte ihn und Sherlock folgte brav. John hob seine Beine an, warf sie aufs Bett und fragte sich, was denn um alles in der Welt in diesem besoffenen Kopf vorging.

  
Er setzte sich auf eine Ecke der Matratze, legte Sherlock eine Hand auf die Stirn, nahm sein Handgelenk in die andere und fühlte seinen Puls. Mit den Augen folgte er den Zeigern der Nachttischuhr und zählte.

  
Nach einer Weile seufzte Sherlock und verkündete traurig „John will nicht.“

  
John verlor den Faden. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Sherlock betrunken war und vervollständigte für ihn wortlos den Satz mit ‚… dass ich Körperteile im Kühlschrank aufhebe’. „Du kannst dich bestimmt mit ihm einigen“ antwortete er und begann wieder zu zählen.

  
Sherlocks Gesichtausdruck wurde noch elender und John ließ sein Handgelenk los. Er runzelte die Stirn und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er mit der anderen Hand über dunkles, lockiges Haar strich. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er das vorgehabt hatte. Er griff nach der Decke, die am Fußende des Bettes lag und breitete sie aus. Dann stand er auf, aber Sherlocks Stimme ließ ihn halt machen.

  
„Bleib“ Seine Augen waren groß und voller Unschuld und John erlaubte sich, ihn einfach nur anzustarren. Sherlocks üblicher Schutzwall war weg und auch seine Gedanken wirkten befreit. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte ihn so viel fragen … brach dann aber ab und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er würde seinen Freund nicht ausnutzen, so übermächtig die Versuchung auch war.

  
Sherlock rollte sich zur Seite und schlang seinen Körper um John. „Ich will mehr“, murmelte er ins Halbdunkel und seine Augen schlossen sich.  
Johns Atem setzte aus, denn soviel er es auch versuchte, er konnte es nicht begreifen. „Was meinst du?“ fragte er zu guter Letzt, aber es kam keine Antwort.

  
Er drehte sich weg, stützte diee Ellbogen auf die Knie und begrub den Kopf in den Händen. So saß er eine ganze Weile, fühlte Sherlocks Wärme in seinem Rücken und seufzte schließlich.

  
„Was willst du von mir?“ Er sprach sehr sanft und erwartete keine Antwort. Aber er bekam trotzdem eine. Nur ein ganz leises Flüstern von einem Mann, der kurz vorm Einschlafen war …

  
„Alles.“

  
###

  
Am nächsten Tag wusste John nicht, was er tun sollte.

  
Er hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen und war bei Sherlock geblieben, weil er sich Sorgen machte, dieser könnte krank sein. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war das aber nur eine faule Ausrede. Als er sich irgendwann eingestand, dass es Sherlock gut ging und dass es medizinisch nicht notwendig war, ihm stundenlang durchs Haar zu streichen, war es schon sehr spät.

  
Sherlock war den ganzen Morgen reizbar und hatte offensichtlich einen Kater. Nachfragen nach dem rätselhaften Verdächtigen der vorherigen Nacht wurden überhört und er gab nur leeres Gerede von sich, das sofort abbrach, wenn John aufstand. Wenn dieser ihm dann eine weitere nicht erwünschte Tasse Tee hinstellte, ging es sofort wieder los.

  
Am späten Nachmittag lag er in seiner üblichen statuenähnlichen Pose auf dem Sofa … Augen geschlossen, die Hände wie zum Gebet aneinander gepresst. Wenn man seinen Anzug mit einer Rüstung vertauscht hätte, dann wäre er auch in einer Gruft nicht weiter auffallen. John saß da und schaute ihn an. Er wollte zu ihm hinübergehen und es darauf ankommen lassen, aber er konnte sich doch nicht dazu durchringen. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass er zu viel in zu wenig hinein interpretierte und dass er damit alles zerstören würde.

  
„Früher oder später kommt jemand, um von dir eine gravierte Bronzeplatte zu erstellen“, bemerkte er nach einer Weile.

  
Sherlock schnaubte, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. „Gravierte Bronze wird nur von zweidimensionalen Platten erstellt, nicht von dreidimensionalen Darstellungen. Das sollte schon vom Namen her klar sein. Manchmal sind die Dinge so offensichtlich und trotzdem siehst du sie nicht. Du lässt Tatsachen außer Acht, du übersiehst Hinweise, gehst einfach geradeaus weiter in deiner beschränkten Wahrnehmung, bist unfähig eine einzige Abweichung zu beachten und wenn du gehen willst, dann geh einfach.“

  
Sein Mund schloss sich, während der Unterkiefer von John nach unten fiel. Eine peinliche Stille legte sich über den Raum, bis sie vom Rascheln eines seidenen Morgenmantels unterbrochen wurde, als Sherlock dem Raum den Rücken zudrehte.

  
„Sherlock, wie viel weißt du noch von letzter Nacht?“

  
„Genug, um mir zu wünschen, dass du sie vergisst.“

  
Gut, das schien ziemlich deutlich zu sein. John atmete tief aus, ging dann hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und fuhr seinen Laptop hoch. Er versuchte den Kopf frei zu bekommen und wieder ruhiger zu werden. Er öffnete eine neue Seite und starrte sie an.

  
„… wenn du gehen willst, dann geh einfach.“

  
Gehen wohin? John runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich den ganzen Morgen ziemlich radikale Schlachtpläne überlegt. Einfach weg zu gehen, das war nicht dabei gewesen. Aber nur die Angst hatte ihn davon abgehalten, einen Plan auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wollte ihr Zusammenleben nicht so rigoros durcheinander bringen, dass er ausziehen musste. Er hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete die Umrisse von Sherlock auf dem Sofa.

  
„… geh einfach … geh einfach … geh einfach.“

  
Warum nahm Sherlock an, dass er gehen wollte?

  
„Deine Bloggerei wäre erfolgreicher, wenn du auch mal was tippen und mich nicht immer nur anstarren würdest.“ Die Stimme war kurz angebunden, was für diesen Zustand normal war, aber da schwang auch noch was anderes mit.

  
John saß da und überlegte hin und her. Wenn sich Sherlock an die vorangegangene Nacht erinnerte, war er dann besorgt, dass John seine Worte missverstanden hatte und beleidigt war? Beleidigt genug, um auszuziehen? Aber nein … Sherlock war gefühlsmäßig zwar ziemlich unbedarft, aber er sollte John doch besser kennen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

  
„Mein Gott, ich kann sogar deine Hirnwindungen knirschen hören.“

  
John hatte eine plötzliche Eingebung und stand auf. Er durchquerte den Raum und hockte sich auf den Rand des Sofas. Sherlock drehte sich nicht um. Er schien auch nicht zu atmen. „Kannst du das wieder ausblenden, wenn es sein muss?“ fragte John. „Wenn ich etwas sage oder tue, was unsere Freundschaft beschädigt, könntest du es vergessen und uns so weitermachen lassen wie bisher?“

  
Langsam drehte Sherlock den Kopf. „Erfolgreiche Löschung von Erinnerungen im Zusammenhang mit dir beläuft sich bisher auf Null“, teilte er mit. „Aber ich bin mit Sicherheit bereit, es zu versuchen, wenn das bedeutet, dass du hier bleibst.“

  
John sah ihn schräg an. „Lass uns das mal jetzt klar stellen, ja? Ich werde nicht weggehen, außer du wirfst mich raus.“ Sherlocks Augenbrauen hoben sich und John versuchte sich klar auszudrücken, ohne zu deutlich zu werden. „Wenn du fast alles hast, um glücklich zu sein“, begann er zögernd, „sagen wir mal siebzig oder achtzig Prozent von all dem, was du immer wolltest …“ Er hielt an und nahm allen Mut zusammen. „Würdest du es riskieren, um die hundert zu erreichen?“

  
Sherlock drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete John intensiv. „Für mich ist das Risiko größer“, machte er schließlich klar. „Du hast andere Freunde, während ich …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

  
John starrte ihn an und versuchte zu beurteilen, ob das was er da gehört hatte zu dem passte, was er sich selbst erhoffte, oder ob … Er gab auf und ließ es darauf ankommen. „Für dich gäbe es kein Risiko“, versprach er. „Überhaupt keins.“

  
Sherlocks Gesichtsausdrucke wechselten schneller, als sie John interpretieren konnte. Der Augenblick zog sich in die Länge während er wartete. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er ohne Sicherung von einer Klippe gesprungen. Er war nahe daran, die Nerven zu verlieren, als Sherlock ihn packte, sein Handgelenk ergriff und dann die Hand direkt über das eigene Herz legte.

  
„Deins, wenn du willst“, bot er unvermittelt an.

  
John starrte ihn an und Sherlock ließ ihn los. „So wie es ist“, fügte er hinzu und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

  
John nahm die Hand nicht weg, sondern senkte seinen Blick, um sich das anzusehen - seine braunen und rauen Wurstfinger auf dem dünnen Stoff von Sherlocks grauem T-Shirt. Er fühlte, wie das Herz darunter sehr schnell schlug, offensichtlich unsicher darüber, ob es willkommen war, unsicher über seinen Wert. „Ich will es“, sagte er und seine Finger zogen sich zusammen. Er schaute wieder hoch zu Sherlocks Gesicht. „Ich will es.“

  
„Was willst du genau?“ Sherlock sah ihn von der Seite an und John lächelte. Er ließ die Augen ganz bewusst über den langen Hals gleiten, bemerkte ein verkrampftes Schlucken, und dann über den schlanken Brustkorb und die Brustwarzen. Er rieb mit dem Daumen über die nächstgelegene und Sherlocks ganzer Körper zitterte. Aber dann flog seine Hand nach oben zu der von John und beendete dessen Forscherdrang. „Was willst du von mir?“ fragte er noch einmal.

  
John blinzelte, als er seine Frage vom vorherigen Abend wieder erkannte. Es gab darauf nur eine mögliche Antwort. „Alles“, entgegnete er. „Ich möchte alles. Alles das, was du der Welt zeigst und alles was du verbirgst.“

  
Sherlock richtete sich auf und nun saßen sie einander gegenüber. „Wie sicher bist du dir?“ fragte er, als Johns Hand nach unten glitt und über seine Hüfte strich. „Weil du davon nicht mehr zurück kannst. Darüber musst du dir im Klaren sein.“

  
Sein Gesicht war ernst und John hob die andere Hand, um mit der Fingerspitze über einen der makellosen Wangenknochen zu streichen. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da tat. Unmöglich damit aufzuhören.

  
Sherlock streckte die Hand aus und packte seine Schultern. „John! John, schau mich an. Du hörst mir nicht zu.“  
„Du bist wunderschön.“

  
Sherlock lächelte und runzelte gleichzeitig die Stirn. John hätte ihn deshalb am liebsten geküsst. „Danke, aber ich möchte, dass du mir aufmerksam zuhörst.“

  
„Ich möchte dich küssen.“

  
„Oh Gott.“ Sherlock schluckte und seine Augen schweiften über Johns Gesicht. „Hör mir zu. Du musst dir sicher sein. Du musst dir absolut sicher sein, dass es das ist, was du willst, denn wenn du das tust … wenn du mich einlässt, dann werde ich dich niemals mehr gehen lassen.  
„Gut“, sagte John.

  
Der Druck von Sherlocks Fingern wurde fester. „Es ist mir ernst“, mahnte er. „Ich bin obsessiv und besitzergreifend und ich teile niemals. Wenn du diesen Schritt tust, werde ich mich so in deinem Leben breit machen, dass du in mir versinkst. Ich werde dich vollständig vereinnahmen, John. Du solltest darüber nachdenken … ich bin gefährlich.“

  
„Das Zauberwort.“ John schob die Hand in die Locken von Sherlocks Hinterkopf und versuchte ihn näher heranzuziehen, aber dieser rührte sich nicht. Seine Arme waren angespannt und er hielt John auf Abstand.

  
„John, warte … Bitte, sei dir ganz sicher.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schmerzerfüllt und er machte sich plötzlich los, glitt aus Johns Griff und stand mit einer Schnappbewegung vom Sofa auf. „Ich dringe nicht zu dir durch“, murmelte er, ging zum Fenster und stand mit dem Rücken zu John. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn …“

„Schhhhhh…“

Sherlock fühlte plötzlich, wie ihn etwas verschlang, als sich John von seinem Griff mit leichter Gewalt losriss, ihn näher zu sich zog und dann beide Arme fest um seinen Körper legte.

„Keine Angst“, sagte eine warme Stimme in sein Ohr. „Du musst keine Angst haben.“ John beugte sich leicht zurück und legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht, während er die andere noch immer fest um ihn gelegt hatte. „Wenn das wirklich gegenseitig ist, wenn du für mich auch nur ein wenig von dem empfindest, was ich für dich empfinde, dann gibt es kein zurück mehr. Niemals. Ich gehöre dir, Sherlock. Ganz und gar. Egal was du von mir haben willst, du wirst es bekommen.“ Die Hand an seinem Gesicht bewegte sich leicht. Ein Daumen strich über einen Wangenknochen und Finger fuhren in sein Haar.

„Wenn …“ wiederholte Sherlock. „Wenn das gegenseitig ist?“ Er lachte kurz auf. Ihm war schwindlig, das Denken fiel ihm schwer und trotzdem stand er unter Strom. Er wurde gegen die Kissen gedrückt, aber das nahm er kaum wahr. „John?“ Seine Frage verhallte, weil sich John über ihn beugte und nun sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm.

„Liebst du mich, Sherlock?“ fragte er. „Liebst du mich so, wie ich dich?“

Sherlock atmete tief ein. Das war eine Frage, die er bisher nur von Familienmitgliedern gehört hatte. Zum letzten Mal als er noch sehr klein war. Er nickte.

„Sag’s mir“, verlangte John. „Sag’s mir, sag’s mir.“ Seine blauen Augen fixierten ihn.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Die Worte fühlten sich seltsam an, fremdartig und merkwürdig, ganz so, als sollte ein Soziopath sie besser nicht in den Mund nehmen. Ganz sicher hätte er sie nie zu sagen gewagt, wenn nicht dieser Durchschnittsmensch gekommen wäre und ihm die Welt mitgebracht hätte. Sherlock wollte noch mehr sagen, aber John nahm seinen Mund in Besitz. Und, oh Gott, Johns Zunge leckte seine Oberlippe entlang und Sherlock versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie viele Nervenenden sich dort befanden und ob es eine Studie darüber gab, ob sie im Laufe der Zeit sensibler würden, denn es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit ihn dort jemand geküsst hatte und das Gefühl war absolut nicht vergleichbar.

Der Gedanke verlor sich, als Johns Zungenspitze weiter forschte und jetzt die von Sherlock neckte. Sie ermunterte ihn, mit dem Analysieren aufzuhören und mitzumachen. Sherlocks Arme lagen völlig nutzlos links und rechts neben ihm, was absolut lächerlich war, denn seit 10 Monaten hatte er das unaufhaltsam stärker werdende Verlangen diesen Mann zu umarmen. Also legte er eine Hand auf Johns Kopf, die andere auf seinen Rücken. Das war aber nicht genug. Deshalb zog er so lange an Stoff herum, bis er mit der Hand darunter greifen und nackte Haut fühlen konnte.

John schien das zu gefallen, denn er knabberte zustimmend an Sherlocks Unterlippe. Es war ihm unverständlich, wie ein Biss zustimmend sein konnte, aber es war ganz offensichtlich so. Das begleitende Aufstöhnen bekräftigte ihm das auch noch und dann presste John die Lippen fest auf seine und drang einfach ein. Die Zunge streichelte und umkreiste die von Sherlocks und Sherlock war sofort von diesem Vorgehen fasziniert. Er runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, was dies von anderen Küssen unterschied, die er in der Vergangenheit hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, was in der Tat ein unüberschaubares Rätsel war, denn er war schon von verschiedenen Menschen geküsst worden, aber dieses Küssen war nicht im Entferntesten mit dem John-Küssen vergleichbar, das in diesem Moment stattfand … und er musste sich diese Erfahrung unbedingt abspeichern, damit er auf etwas zurückgreifen konnte, sollte John jemals meinen, dass er doch den Kürzeren gezogen hatte und …

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen.“

Sherlock schnappte nach Luft, als Johns plötzliche Worte seinen Mund freigaben. Dann fiel ihm seine voll funktionsfähige Nase ein, die diesen Job schon die ganze Zeit hätte übernehmen können. Er legte eine Hand um Johns Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter.

Und jetzt das … Das war auf eine neue Art anders, denn Sherlock hatte Leute bereits erlaubt, ihn zu küssen, er selber war noch nie der Impulsgeber gewesen, hatte noch niemals den Wunsch verspürt, seine Lippen auf die eines anderen zu pressen oder solange zu necken, bis sich die Lippen öffneten und er eintauchen konnte, bis er die Zunge des anderen in seinen eigenen Mund locken und daran saugen konnte. Aber jetzt tat er das. Und wie er das tat. Und John schien so köstlich begierig darauf gelockt zu werden. Hände waren in seinem Haar. Eine Hand glitt nach unten und rieb mit den Fingerknöcheln über seinen Nacken und Sherlock gab sich diesem Gefühl hin. Er atmete tief aus, als John seinen Mund freigab und seine Lippen am Kiefer entlang bis zur Kehle wanderten. Er begann direkt über seinem Schlüsselbein zu saugen, zögerte jedoch und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an.

„Darf ich?“

„Gott, ja.“ Sherlock zog ihn wieder zurück, beugte seinen Kopf unterstützend weiter nach hinten und fühlte den Druck, als ihn John markierte. Er stellte sich schon vor, welches Hemd er morgen anziehen würde, damit man das am besten sah. Vielleicht das lilafarbene, denn John schien das lila ….Seine Gedanken entglitten ihm, denn Johns Hände waren weiter nach unten gewandert und plötzlich waren da Daumen, die über seine Brustwarzen rieben.

„Oh Gott.“ Sherlock wurde sich seiner Erektion stark bewusst. Dafür dass diese Gegend die ganze Zeit ziemlich pflegeleicht gewesen war, war sie seit Johns Einzug zunehmend fordernder geworden. Schon am allerersten Abend wurden Jahre relativer Ruhe über den Haufen geworfen. Sie waren in einem schwarzen Londoner Taxi durch die Straßen der Stadt gefahren, John hatte „erstaunlich“ gesagt und Sherlocks Schwanz hatte ein ‚Danke schön’ gezuckt. Er konnte sich immer noch an seine Überraschung erinnern und dass es volle vier Sekunden gedauert hatte, bis er zu einer verbalen Antwort fähig war.

Er war auch nicht stolz darauf, dass er drei Wochen gebraucht und mehrmals ‚Zum Glück habe ich meinen Mantel’ gedacht hatte, bis er kapiert hatte, dass es John selbst war, der diese seltsame Reaktion hervorrief und nicht dessen aufrichtige Komplimente, so neu sie auch für ihn waren.  
Er hatte sogar wieder anfangen müssen, sich selbst zu befriedigen und das war außerordentlich nervig gewesen.

John küsste ihn auf den Hals und setzte sich dann auf, ließ aber die Hände wo sie waren. „So empfindlich“, murmelte er und die Finger umkreisten Sherlocks Brustwarzen durch das T-Shirt hindurch, bis diese hart waren und schmerzten. Sherlock wollte Johns Gesicht betrachten, aber stattdessen schaute er nach unten. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihn die Hände dieses Mannes tatsächlich berührten. Er blickte wieder hoch und John beobachtete ihn dabei.

Blaue Augen brannten sich in seine eigenen ein und John kniff ihn leicht. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich dich berühre.“

Sherlock zitterte, aber er hielt seinem Blick stand. Es war ein unerträglich intimes Gefühl, John diese Seite von ihm zu zeigen und ihm zu erlauben seine Erregung zu sehen, nachdem er sie so lange Zeit verbergen musste. „Ich habe davon geträumt“, gab er zu und seine Stimme war tief und aufgewühlt. „So viele Nächte lang habe ich mich selber berührt und mir vorgestellt, dass du das bist.“ Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Die Gefühle wurden sofort intensiver. „Mir gewünscht, dass du das bist.“

Eine von Johns Händen ließ ihn los. Es wurde dort stattdessen jetzt warm und nass und etwas saugte durch sein dünnes Hemd hindurch. Sherlock hob einen Arm hinter den Kopf und genoss die Wärme. Er musste sich vor John nicht mehr verstecken und das wollte er auch nicht mehr. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt noch konnte.

„Gott, John, das …“ Da war plötzlich ein enges Gefühl, das an die Oberfläche wollte und Sherlock fühlte einen Rausch in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Er setzte sich abrupt auf und schnappte nach Luft. „Stop!“

John zog sich sofort zurück und wollte sich entschuldigen, aber Sherlock unterbrach ihn. „Ich wäre fast gekommen und das will ich jetzt noch nicht“, erklärte er.

John zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nur davon?“ fragte er ungläubig.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und zwang zur Ruhe. „Das probieren wir ein andermal aus“, schlug er vor und John lächelte das umwerfendste all seiner Lächeln.

„Wir haben so viel Zeit“, stimmte er zu.

„Alle Zeit der Welt.“

John schleuderte die Schuhe weg, zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und fing an, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Alle Zeit der Welt“, versprach er.

Sherlock wollte sich den Morgenmantel ausziehen, aber John stoppte ihn, indem er ihm schnell seine Hand auf den Bauch legte. „Darf ich das machen?“ fragte er. Er wirkte verlegen und gleichzeitig fest entschlossen. „Wenn wir schon über Dinge reden, von denen wir immer geträumt haben …“

„Auf jeden Fall.“ Sherlock setzte sich zurück um John beim Aufknöpfen zuzusehen. Dieser zog sich schließlich das Hemd aus und ein T-Shirt kam zum Vorschein.

„Wieviele Lagen brauchst du denn noch?“ fragte Sherlock, griff nach dem Saum und zog das T-Shirt hoch. „Es kommt mir vor wie das Schokoladeauspacken beim Kindergeburtstag.“

John lachte laut auf. „Wie konnte ein Kinderspiel deiner Datenspeicher-Löschung entgehen?“ fragte er. Die Stimme klang gedämpft, weil ihm gerade das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen wurde.

„Was war ein sehr schöner Kindergeburtstag“, erinnerte sich Sherlock als Johns Gesicht wieder auftauchte. „Mycroft überfraß sich am Kuchen und hat sich auf Mammis neuen Schuhen übergeben.“ Er tippte an seine Schläfe und grinste. „Das war die Rettung.“ John kicherte und zog auch sein Unterhemd aus.

Nachdem sie nun schon fast ein Jahr zusammen gewohnt hatten, war der Anblick für Sherlock nicht ungewohnt. Aber dass John nun halb nackt vor ihm stand, nur für ihn, nur weil er es so wollte, weil er ihn darum gebeten hatte … das war so völlig anders, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug und sein Herz anfing zu rasen. Er setzte sich auf, streckte die Hände aus und zog sie dann wieder zurück.

„Und jetzt du“, verlangte er und hob seine Arme seitwärts. John gehorchte und zog ihm den Morgenmantel von den Schultern. Die Seide raschelte, als er nach unten glitt. Sherlock schob ihn mit dem Fuß zurück und das Material knüllte sich hinter ihm zusammen. John berührte mit den Händen den unteren Rand des T-Shirts und zögerte dann. Sherlock spürte seine zitternden Finger auf der Haut.

„Wie an Weihnachten“, sagte John.

„Bisschen spät“, bemerkte Sherlock und dachte dabei ‚Weiter, weiter!’

John lächelte nur, als er das Hemd nach oben zog. Sherlock hob die Arme und lehnte sich unterstützend nach vorne und dann hatten sie beide Oberkörper frei.

„Also da hat sich das Warten aber gelohnt“, rief John mit Nachdruck aus. Seine Augen wanderten über Sherlocks gesamten Oberkörper. Er stand auf, drehte sich leicht, damit ihm Sherlock es nicht gleichtun konnte und setzte sich wieder zurück aufs Sofa. Diesmal aber mit den Knien links und rechts von Sherlocks Hüften und mit den Händen auf dessen Schultern. Er verteilte sein Gewicht vorsichtig auf Sherlocks Oberschenkeln und sein schwaches Lächeln war verführerisch und entschlossen.

„Oh, all die Dinge, die ich mit dir machen werde“, murmelte er und strich mit einer Hand über Sherlocks Hals. Sein Daumen berührte die Bissmarke von vorhin. Sherlock öffnete die Lippen, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. „Ich hoffe, wir werden nicht unterbrochen.“

„Ich habe mein Handy ausgeschaltet“, verhieß Sherlock.

„Zum Donnerwetter!“ John setzte sich zurück und sah sowohl überrascht als auch beeindruckt aus. „Das muss Liebe sein!“

„Das sage ich dir doch dauernd.“

„Du hast es mir einmal gesagt.“

„Ich werde es die jeden Tag sagen.“

„Nein, das wirst du nicht.“

„Ich werde es jeden Tag so meinen.“

John lächelte „Ok.“

Sherlock bemerkte, dass er in einer geradezu albernen Art und Weise zurück lächelte und richtete sich auf. „Halt die Klappe und küss mich.“

„Kein Problem.“

Und das … das war schon wieder was Neues. Nicht dass er nur einen anderen Mund auf seinem eigenen spüren wollte, denn dazu hatte er schon viel lange von Johns Mund geträumt. Nein, die Vorfreude. Zu fühlen, wie die Lippen die Haut hinter seinem Ohr berührten und zu wissen, wo sie dann hinwandern würden. John das Kinn hinzuhalten, während dieser daran entlang küsste und einfach zufrieden zu warten. Dabei hasste Sherlock das Warten. Er tat es nur sehr ungern, verabscheute es geradezu, vom Zeitplan eines anderen abhängig zu sein. Aber das war das schönste Warten, das er jemals erlebt hatte, mit Abstand das allerbeste, denn John kam näher und Sherlock öffnete die Lippen und das Warten war vorbei.

Und als er Johns Kopf in seinen Händen hielt und seinen Mund noch einmal erforschte, da wurde ihm dann langsam klar, dass er das jederzeit und wann immer er wollte tun durfte. Das war nicht schon wieder ein Traum, nein, das war die Realität. Wenn er einen Kuss haben wollte, dann konnte er danach fragen, oder er konnte ihn sich sogar einfach nehmen, oder mehr als einen … vielleicht ganz viele mehr als nur einen. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass er nach hinten umgelegt wurde und dass starke Arme sein Gewicht hielten, aber er überließ das ganz allein John. In seiner Fantasie stellte er sich noch andere Dinge vor: aufzuwachen und John war da, einfach nur da, nahe genug, um ihn zu berühren und er würde ihn berühren dürfen … John wollte, dass er ihn berührte, John wollte ihn, er wollte …

Sherlock zog sich weg. „Ich glaube ich habe einen Herzanfall.“ Sein Herz raste und sein Brustkorb war eng.

„Nein, das hat du nicht.“

John lächelte, aber Sherlock fixierte ihn. „Und du nennst dich Arzt? Ich kann nicht atmen.“

„Sherlock, du weinst ja.“

„Das tue ich nicht.“ Er berührte das Gesicht, blinzelte die Finger an und rieb die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Der Beweis war eindeutig. „Das könntest auch du sein. Du bist über mir. Vielleicht tropfst du auf mich runter.“

„Wenn du das sagst.“

Johns Gesichtsausdruck war zärtlich und unglaublich vertraut. War darin schon immer so viel Liebe zu sehen gewesen? Wieso hatte er das nie bemerkt? Sherlock schloss die Augen. „Am besten machst du jetzt mit dem bumsen weiter, bevor ich mich noch mehr blamiere.“

Er hörte ein schnaubendes Lachen. John bewegte sich und streckte sich auf ihm aus. „Lass mir fünf Minuten Zeit“, bat er. „Ich habe dich hundertmal auf diesem Sofa liegen sehen und jedes Mal wollte ich mich auf dir ausstrecken. Ich werde mir die Gelegenheit jetzt nicht entgehen lassen. Du kannst dir schon mal überlegen, in welchem Schlafzimmer du anfangen willst.“

Anfangen …? Sherlocks Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, denn John küsste ihn wieder. Dann zog er ihn seitwärts. Sherlock gehorchte. Er drehte sich und rutschte rückwärts um Platz zu machen. Er legte den Arm um John, damit nicht einer oder sie alle beide auf den Couchtisch krachen würden.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest oben liegen. Warum … Oh.“ Die Frage wurde beantwortet, als Johns Hand unter den Gummizug der Pyjamahose glitt und sich auf seinen Po legte.

„Das beantwortet wohl diese Frage“, murmelte John mit heiserer Stimme gegen seine Lippen. „Ich habe lächerlich viel Zeit mit der Frage verbracht, was du wohl unter diesen Dingern anhaben würdest und die Antwort entspricht exakt dem, was ich mir erhofft hatte.“

Während er das sagte, knetete seine Hand nackte Haut. Sherlock stöhnte und drängte vorwärts. Seine Erektion glitt an der von John entlang und wurde durch ihre Kleidung gehemmt.

„Wenn du nicht bald mit mir ins Bett gehst, dann musst du mich tragen“, warnte er atemlos, während sich seine Zehen ins Polster bohrten.

John lächelte und lachte dann leise auf. Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. Das war mit Sicherheit nicht die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich lache dich nicht aus“, sagte er und drückte beruhigend zu.“ Ich dachte gerade an letzte Nacht, als ich dem Bastard die Nase brechen wollte, der versucht hatte dich zu küssen. Und jetzt will ich ihn eigentlich selber küssen.“

Sherlock versuchte einen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, aber John kniff die Augen argwöhnisch zusammen.

„Was hast du gemacht?“

Sherlock krümmte sich, was sich mit Johns Oberschenkel zwischen den Beinen erstaunlich anfühlte. Also musste er das unbedingt noch einmal wiederholen und überlegte dabei, was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Sherlock …“ Johns Tonfall klang warnend, aber er blieb so liegen.

„Aus undefinierbaren Gründen finde ich es viel schwieriger, meine Gefühle zu verbergen, wenn ich Alkohol getrunken habe. Selbst wenn es nur wenig ist.“

John schnaubte. „Das liegt daran, weil du soviel verträgst wie ein Achtjähriger. Mrs. Hudson könnte dich unter den Tisch trinken – und das hat sie ja auch schon. Das letzte Mal mit ihrem hausgemachten Holunderblütenwein, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“

„Das Zeug ist tödlich“, brummte Sherlock. „Sie ist schon seit Jahren dagegen immun.“

John rollte mit den Augen. „Warum also dieser schuldbewusste Blick? Und versuche ja nicht, das abzustreiten, denn an den habe ich mich gewöhnt und ich kann ihn sogar aus einer viel größeren Entfernung erkennen, als aus dieser hier.“

Sherlock atmete tief ein. Er wusste, dass er mit John ins Reine kommen musste, aber er hatte keine Erfahrung damit, ob etwas schon unverzeihlich war oder einfach nur ein bisschen schlimm. Die Folgen wären fatal. Er hatte Magenschmerzen vor Angst, etwas zu zerstören, das noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hatte.

„Also, letzte Nacht … war ich nicht so betrunken wie es aussah“, fing er an. John verkrampfte sich in seinen Armen und Sherlock hielt ihn noch fester. „Ich habe dich nicht angelogen“, fügte er schnell hinzu. „Ich habe versprochen, so etwas nie zu tun und ich schwöre, dass ich mein Wort nicht gebrochen habe. Alles was ich gesagt habe, entsprach der Wahrheit.“ Er hob seine Hand zu Johns Augenbraue und strich mit einer Fingerspitze über eine Narbe. Sie war ein Andenken daran, als er Johns Vertrauen zum letzten Mal gebrochen hatte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Seine Lippen berührten Johns Haut, als er mit tiefer Stimme sagte: „Ich schwöre.“

Er legte sich wieder zurück und John nickte zum Zeichen, dass er fortfahren sollte. „Ich verließ die Bar und dachte dabei ans nach Hause kommen und an dich und ich … wollte mich einfach nicht mehr verstellen.“ Er hielt Johns Blick stand. „Ich wollte dir wenigstens einmal sagen, wie ich … wie sehr ich …“

Frustriert stöhnte er auf. Doch dann zwang er sich, endlich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. „Ich habe noch nie irgendjemandem gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Das wollte ich noch nie und konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das jemals ändert. Aber dann bist du gekommen und es ist so, als ob du mich lebendig gemacht hast. Wenn ich dich in letzter Zeit angesehen habe, dann haben die Worte in mir gebrodelt und ich hatte Angst, auch nur den Mund aufzumachen. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich aus Versehen was gesagt und dich damit vertrieben hätte?“ Er holte tief Luft. Ein Teil seines Verstandes schrie vor Zorn auf. So ein emotionales Getue. Aber er dachte nur: leck mich. Wenn er John jetzt verlieren würde, dann würde er draufgehen. „Ich wollte so tun, als wäre ich viel betrunkener, als ich es tatsächlich war, denn dann könnte ich dir etwas sagen … nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Gerade so viel, um der Sache die Schärfe zu nehmen. Und du hättest das ignorieren können, wenn dir das nicht gefallen hätte, denn das was man sagt, wenn man betrunken ist, das zählt nicht, richtig? Genau das hast du mal gesagt. Du würdest mir das nicht übel nehmen. Das hoffte ich. Und ich hätte wenigstens einmal im Leben die Gelegenheit gehabt, jemandem zu sagen …“ er brach ab und schaute zur Seite. Seine Stimme wurde ganz klein und schmal und war nur noch wenig mehr als ein Flüstern, „… jemandem zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe.“

Er räusperte sich und hielt immer noch den Kopf gesenkt. „Und heute Morgen war ich die ganze Zeit … hm … einfach nur entsetzt.“ Er fühlte wie er nach dieser Beichte rot anlief. Aber er hatte das tun müssen. Er hatte sich offenbaren müssen. Denn das hier, das war für die Ewigkeit. Für den Rest ihres Lebens. „Ich war besorgt, dass du mich ganz genau verstanden hattest, aber nicht das gleiche für mich empfinden würdest. Dass du mit dir ringen würdest, von hier auszuziehen, weil das für mich besser wäre.“

John sagte kein Wort, aber er machte sich auch nicht frei. Er ließ auch seine Hand dort, wo sie war, was ein gutes Zeichen zu sein schien. „Was denkst du?“ fragte Sherlock schließlich. Er wollte es so lange wie nur möglich vermeiden, hoch zu schauen, denn dann hätte er die Antwort selber herleiten können.

„Ich denke, dass das zweifellos das unglaublichste ist, das mir jemals ein Mensch gesagt hat und dass du verrückt sein musst, anzunehmen, dass ich dich verlassen könnte und dass ich dich liebe und zwar für immer.“

Sherlock hob den Kopf und er fühlte, wie ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel verzog.

„Außerdem würde ich mich vielleicht mehr über das ganze ‚ich verstelle mich’ ärgern, wenn meine Hand jetzt nicht auf deinem Hintern liegen würde“, fügte John lächelnd hinzu. Er wollte Sherlock damit zeigen, dass er sehr wohl dessen Bedürfnis verstanden hatte, die Emotionen nicht so hoch kochen zu lassen.

Sherlock grinste.

John tat so, als würde er die Stirn runzeln. „Denkst du daran, dass du mir jedes Mal dein nackiges Hinterteil hinhalten kannst, wenn du wieder mal was angestellt hast?“

„Äh … nein?“ Sherlock entschied, dass ein Nein mit einem Fragezeichen dahinter eindeutig als Ja durchgehen würde und es deswegen keine Lüge war. Er fühlte, wie sich die Erleichterung in ihm ausbreitete. Dabei kam seine Begierde zurück, die während der Beichte geschwunden war. Er betrachtete Johns Lippen während dieser sprach und nahm dessen Worte kaum wahr.

„Also was soll’s. Versuchen wir’s“, entschied John. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal wieder einen neuen Toaster kaufen muss, dann hat das wenigstens einen Vorteil.“ Er wollte Sherlock näher zu sich heranziehen, hielt dann aber inne. „Aber nur wenn wir unter uns sind“, warnte er. „Ich teile nämlich auch nicht gern.“

Sherlock nickte zustimmend. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder berührten, schloss er wieder die Augen. Er war jetzt hungrig, richtiggehend gierig nach diesem Mann, der ihn auf dem Sofa festhielt. Alle Geheimnise waren erzählt und alles war gebeichtet. In seinem Hinterkopf nagte nichts mehr. Nichts konnte ihn mehr von Johns nacktem Oberkörper ablenken, der sich gegen ihn gepresst hatte, von Johns Bein zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln, von Johns Zunge in seinem Mund, von Johns …

„Heb dein Bein“, befahl John und zog seinen Kopf zurück.

„Was?“

John schob eine Hand zu Sherlocks Hüfte und klopfte zweimal leicht dagegen. „Bein hoch“, wiederholte er.

Langsam zog Sherlock ein Knie an und hängte sein Bein um Johns Hüfte. In dieser neuen Stellung fühlte er sich offen und bloßgestellt, denn Johns Hand war immer noch da. Sie lag auf seiner jetzt stramm gespannten Pobacke. In der Stille des Zimmers konnte er sein Herz laut schlagen hören. Es schlug immer schneller, als John mit seinen Fingern über die nackte Haut strich, immer hinauf und dazwischen, eigentlich nur ein Necken – aber Sherlock wollte, dass er jedes einzelne seiner Versprechen einlöste.

„Sag mir, wie du es haben willst“, verlangte John. Sherlock wollte gehorchen, denn der Tonfall von Johns Stimme klang wie ein Befehl, aber gleichzeitig machte er eine Antwort unmöglich. „Dinge, die du magst, Dinge, die du nicht magst …“ fuhr John fort, als er keine Antwort bekam. „Gibt es da was, das ich unbedingt vermeiden soll? Was hältst du vom Analverkehr? Und was ist mit …?“

„Ja“, brachte Sherlock heraus und seine Stimme klang verkrampft.

„Was?“

„Das da. Den Analverkehr. Ja“

„Also … hast du auf diesem Gebiet Erfahrung?“

„Ein wenig. Nicht viel. Und schon ziemlich lange her.“

„Gut … und hast du Vorlieben, wie …“

„Ich möchte, dass du in mich eindringst. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Bitte.“

„Du willst, dass ich …“

„Ja. Jetzt. Bitte.“

„Aber glaubst du nicht …“

„John, Herrgott noch mal. Können wir darüber bitte hinterher reden?“ Sherlock riss sich los und stand vom Sofa auf. John musste zwangsläufig mit aufstehen. Durch den Frust schienen seine mentalen Fähigkeiten wenigstens zeitweise wieder hergestellt zu sein und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, ein paar Dinge ins Laufen zu bringen.

„Seit sechs Monaten konnte ich in der Küche nicht an dir vorbeigehen, ohne dich über den Tisch werfen zu wollen und dich zu bitten, mit mir zu schlafen. Wirst du mir also jetzt bitte den Gefallen tun, wenn es dir nicht zu viel Mühe macht?“ Er ging rückwärts durchs Wohnzimmer und zog den verwirrt wirkenden John an dessen Gürtelschlaufen vorwärts.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“ John überholte ihn mit glänzenden Augen, doch dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke und er hielt an. „Warte! Hast du …?“

Sherlock ließ Johns Gürtel los, drehte sich um und ging weiter. An der Tür blieb er stehen und schaute über die Schulter. „Ich habe alles, was du brauchst, John“, versprach er. Er senkte absichtlich die Stimme und zog die Pyjamahose leicht herunter. Johns Blick fiel sofort nach unten und Sherlock verspürte eine neues Gefühl, das er später als ‚freudige Erwartung’ beschrieb. Ein kleiner Schubs, ein leichtes Hüftwackeln und er war nackt.

„Wann auch immer du so weit bist“, murmelte er, stieg aus der Hose und ging absichtlich langsam weiter.

Als er das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses hörte, wollte er sich umdrehen, aber dann vernahm er ein dumpfes Geräusch, als ein paar Jeans auf den Boden fielen. Er zeigte noch mehr Hüftschwung und ging weiter. Dann knurrte Johns Stimme seinen Namen und sie lief wie eine Feuerzunge sein Rückgrat hinunter. Sherlock erstarrte und rannte dann zum Schlafzimmer. Er ließ sich im Türrahmen einfangen und beide fielen in einem Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen aufs Bett.

Sherlock landete auf dem Rücken. Er lachte und versuchte, wieder Atem zu schöpfen. Aber John gab ihm dazu keine Gelegenheit. Er legte eine feste Hand an beide Seiten des Gesichts und begann ihn mit solch einer Zielstrebigkeit zu küssen, dass Sherlock ihn nur bewundern konnte. Er schlang Arme und Beine um seinen Doktor und verbannte alle Gedanken außer dem Wort ‚festhalten’ in eine Ecke des Hirns. Gehirn konnte man das in der augenblicklichen Situation allerdings nicht nennen.

Schließlich hob John den Kopf an. Weil er ihn aber immer noch festhielt, konnte Sherlock es ihm nicht gleich tun.

„Hallo“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang belustigt.

„Hallo“, antwortete Sherlock. „Wir sind wirklich hier“, teilte er mit. „Ich bin eindeutig nackt, du liegst eindeutig auf mir drauf und ich lasse dich ganz bestimmt nicht eher los, als bis du das Versprechen eingelöst hast, das ich da eindrucksvoll an meiner Hüfte spüre.“ John schnappte nach Luft und seine Muskeln entspannten sich. Das nutzte Sherlock aus. Er beugte sich hoch, um ihn zu küssen, rollte sie dann beide herum und lächelte, als Johns Hände sofort zu seinem Po glitten.

Sherlock neigte den Kopf und legte ihn in Johns Halskuhle. Er stieß eine Hand in Johns Haar, um ihn festzuhalten. Mit der anderen Hand strich er über Johns Schulter und den Oberarm. Er fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln im gleichen Rhythmus bewegten, wie die Hand, die seinen Po drückte. Er streckte sich aus und ihre Hüften rollten im Einklang. Und da war … das war Johns Schwanz … der gegen seinen eigenen rieb. Nichts dazwischen. Nur Hitze und Härte und …

„Sherlock.“ Johns Stimme klang ehrfurchtsvoll. „Sherlock, ich …“

Genug geredet. Sherlock ließ von Johns Hals ab, drehte den Kopf und ihre geöffneten Lippen trafen sich wild und gierig. Ihre Zungen wanden sich umeinander, als sie hungrig aneinander saugten. Als er seine Körperhaltung leicht veränderte, fühlte Sherlock, wie Johns Haarflaum an seinen Brustwarzen schabte. Seine Hüfte reagiert sofort mit einem Zucken und ihr Kuss brach ab, weil beide stöhnen mussten.

Sie pressten sich an der Stirn gegeneinander und hielten Augenkontakt. Sherlock stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab und wiederholte diese Bewegung noch einmal. Er rieb seine Brust an die von John und war über diese angenehme Unterbrechung dankbar. Er wollte nicht, dass das hier alles so schnell vorbei war. Er war überrascht, als Johns Hände hinunter glitten und ihn an seiner Hüfte festhielten. Noch überraschter war er, als er plötzlich angehoben wurde – nicht viel, nur so hoch, dass John zwischen ihm und dem Bett einen Fuß schieben konnte. Dann setzte ihn John wieder ab, aber jetzt war Johns Kopf auf gleicher Höhe mit …

„Oh Gott!“ Johns Lippen schlossen sich um eine Brustwarze und begannen zu saugen. Und sie saugten nicht etwa sanft … es war kein artiges, wohlerzogenes, zaghaftes Saugen, denn das wäre angenehm und wohlig und gut gewesen, sondern ein Saugen, bei dem sich Sherlocks Zehen krümmten und verkrampften. Ein Saugen, das seinen Verstand ausschaltete, seinen Schwanz hart werden und seinen Mund offen stehen ließ. Alles was er noch sagen konnte, war Johns Name und zwar so atemlos, so gekeucht, dass ihm das zu einer anderen Zeit einfach nur peinlich gewesen wäre. Aber das war ihm jetzt einfach nur scheißegal.

Johns Hände streichelten ihn auf der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel. Dann verstärkte er dort seinen Griff und spreizte sie weit auseinander. Sherlock lag jetzt breitbeinig auf ihm und er war sich entssetzlich bewusst, wie unanständig nackt er aussehen musste, wie verletzlich und entblößt, aber wie war das möglich, dass der Gedanke ihn nicht erschreckte, sondern aufregte … sein Herz raste und sein Atem keuchte. Es war anstrengend, sich über John abzustützen und seine Arme zitterten. John wechselte plötzlich die Seiten, leckte mit seiner Zunge jetzt über Sherlocks andere Brustwarze und pustete dann dagegen. Die erste pulsierte und pochte derweil, als wieder Luft an sie kam.

„John! Gott … was machst du mit mir?“

„Nummer vierzehn auf meiner Liste“, murmelte John, biss dann fester zu und Sherlocks Arme gaben beinahe nach.

Sherlock schob die Ellbogen in eine stabilere Position, als Johns Hände an der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel hinauf glitten, dann nach innen fuhren, ein Stückchen höher wanderten, dann wieder ein Stück tiefer sanken, immer wieder, höher und höher, immer weiter hinauf, bis Sherlock versucht war, nach unten zu rutschen ohne den Kontakt mit Johns Lippen zu verlieren, was unmöglich war, aber er versuchte es trotzdem, streckte seinen Körper, wippte mit den Hüften, biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu betteln, mit hängendem Kopf, laut atmend, Atem, der in seinen Ohren nach Verzweiflung klang … und John hatte ihn noch nicht einmal richtig angefasst, worauf zum Teufel hatte er sich hier eingelassen? Und warum hatten sie das nicht schon vor langer Zeit gemacht?

„Ich könnte etwas von den Vorräten gebrauchen, die du angeblich hast“, sagte John und löste seine Lippen.

Sherlock starrte auf ihn hinunter.

„Gleitmittel?“ führte John aus und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ja“, stieß Sherlock aus. „Gut.“

John ergriff wieder seine Hüften, robbte sich im Bett weiter nach oben, schlang einen Arm um Sherlocks Taille und brachte beide in eine sitzende Position. Sherlocks Knie waren nach vorne gerutscht und er saß mit gespreizten Beinen auf Johns Oberschenkeln.

„Nachttisch?“ schlug John vor und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sherlock blinzelte und riss sich dann zusammen. Er beugte sich zur Schublade hinüber und kramte solange darin herum, bis er gefunden hatte, was sie brauchten. Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin und lehnte sich diesmal ein wenig weiter zurück, damit er endlich sehen konnte … sein Blick fiel auf Johns Schoß und seine Augen weiteten sich,

„John …“ Es war Sherlock beinahe peinlich, wie atemlos das klang. Er blickte auf und ließ dann sofort alles fallen, was er in der Hand hatte. Alle Sorgen waren vergessen, als er Johns Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„John? John, was ist? Was ist los?“ Sherlock packte ihn an den Schultern und blickte dann zweifelnd an sich selbst hinunter. Bei ihm war doch alles in Ordnung, oder doch nicht? Er hatte immer angenommen, dass er wenigstens in dieser Gegend völlig normal war.

„Bei dir ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte John sofort und Sherlock fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er ohne es zu merken etwas laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Du bist perfekt“, fuhr John fort. „Absolut perfekt. Wunderschön. Makellos.“ Er schien darüber nicht glücklich zu sein.

„Und das ist ein Problem, weil …?“

John befreite seine verwundete Schulter aus Sherlocks Griff und blickte zur Seite. „Du könntest jeden haben, Sherlock. Jeden. Warum willst du ausgerechnet …?“

Johns Zweifel waren so absurd, dass Sherlock am liebsten gelacht hätte, aber er verkniff es sich. Er nahm Johns Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn, dass er ihn ansah.

„Die Weltbevölkerung erreicht die sieben Milliarden Grenze“, sagte er und sah John in die Augen, „wie viele davon könnten mich so sehr lieben wie du?“

Sie starrten sich an. „Keiner“, gab John schließlich zu.

„Keiner“, bestätigte Sherlock. „Und sie sind außerdem einfach nur langweilig.“

John verzog den Mund. „Ich bin ein Idiot, oder?“

„Das bist du“, stimmte im Sherlock zu. „Seltsamerweise schreckt mich das überhaupt nicht ab.“

John grinste, schlang einen Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Sherlock verschmolz mit ihm und beschloss, John fortan so umfassend zu befriedigen, dass er nie wieder auf den Gedanken kam, nicht begehrt zu sein.

Mit dieser Überlegung griff er zwischen ihre Körper nach unten und nahm Johns Schwanz in die Hand. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper erzitterte, als Sherlock seine Finger erst prüfend schloss, um danach forschend auf und ab rieb.

John beendete den Kuss mit einem Keuchen. Er legte beide Hände neben sich und stützte sich ab. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten und die Atmung wurde unregelmäßig. Sherlock lächelte und genoss seine Macht. Er veränderte den Winkel des Handgelenks und beugte sich vor, um John erneut zu küssen. Dann nahm er Johns Hinterkopf in die freie Hand und hielt ihn fest. Er schluckte jedes Stöhnen, nahm  
jeden Seufzer in sich auf, verinnerlichte jede gemurmelte Ermutigung und war jederzeit darauf gefasst ihn aufzufangen, sollte seine Schulter nachgeben. John zitterte und es schien, als würde er zusammenbrechen, aber dann drehte er seinen Kopf, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Sherlock konnte fühlen, wie er sich zusammennahm.

Die Arme hörten auf zu zittern, die Muskeln strafften sich und die Energie kehrte zurück. Er verlagerte das Gewicht, setzte sich aufrechter hin und bog Sherlock ein Stück nach hinten, um zur Seite greifen zu können. Gleitmittel, erinnerte sich Sherlock. Er löste seinen Griff und streckte die Hand aus. John spritzte ihm ein wenig auf die Handfläche, hielt ihn dann aber am Handgelenk fest, bevor er sie wegziehen konnte. John ließ die Flasche fallen und presste danach seine Hand auf die von Sherlock, um das Gel zu verschmieren und anzuwärmen.

Sobald John das Handgelenk losgelassen hatte, ging Sherlock wieder an die Arbeit. Seine Hand bewegte sich jetzt gleichmäßiger und glitt viel leichter. Er versuchte sich auf die Bewegung zu konzentrieren und nicht auf das, was John wohl als nächstes tun würde. Aber er musste nicht lange warten. Sobald Johns schlüpfrige Finger seine Erektion auch nur leicht berührten, erzitterte er, stöhnte auf und packte Johns Nacken mit der freien Hand. Kaum hatte er registriert, dass sich ein ferner Teil seines Hirns fragte, wo denn Johns andere Hand war, als sich ein weiterer schlüpfriger Finger an seinen Eiern vorbei schlich, auf der Suche nach der Prostata.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“ Sherlocks Kopf fiel in den Nacken, als er sich dem Gefühl hingab. Es war schon lange her, dass das jemand mit ihm gemacht hatte und er fühlte sich nicht hundertprozentig wohl. Unglücklicherweise erinnerte ihn sein Hirn an den Größenunterschied zwischen dem was er fühlte und dem, was er in der Hand hielt. Einen Augenblick lang war er besorgt, aber als er nach unten schaute und Johns eine Hand an ihm und Johns andere Hand hinter ihm sah, zuckte sein Schwanz vor seinen Augen. Johns Finger rieb sanft in ihm und stimulierte ganz allmählich seine Prostata.

„Alles klar?“ fragte John mit heiserer und tiefer Stimme. Sherlock nickte und blickte nach oben. Mit seiner Hand streichelte er Johns Nacken im gleichen Rhythmus und sie schmiegten sich aneinander. Sherlock beugte sich über John, sie küssten sich, wenn sie bei Atem waren, schauten nach unten und dann wieder in die Augen des anderen und verschmolzen mit ihrer neuen Realität. John dehnte Sherlock schrittweise, nahm erst einen zweiten Finger und dann einen dritten dazu, liebkoste und beruhigte ihn. Sie wählten bewusst ein langsames Tempo, wurden noch langsamer, wenn ihre Atmung zu schnell wurde oder der Sinneseindruck zu überwältigend und sie lernten sich kennen.

„Ich mag es, wenn du so bist“, murmelte John und Sherlock war plötzlich soweit. Mehr als soweit. Fast schon verzweifelt.

„Genug Vorbereitung“, sagte er.

„Bist du sicher? Du hast gesagt, dass es schon lange her ist …“

„Ich bin mir sicher.“

„Aber Sherlock … du bist so unglaublich eng und ich will dir wirklich nicht weh tun …“

„Ich bin mir sicher! Ich bin mir sicher, ich bin mir verdammt sicher, John. Bitte!“

Er hatte das letzte Wort kaum ausgesprochen, als John seinen Schwanz losließ, die Hand am Oberschenkel abwischte, eine Hand voll Locken packte und ihn zu sich hinunterzog. Dann küsste er ihn mit solch einer Wildheit, solch einer Begierde, dass er an nichts mehr denken konnte, dass sich ihm die Zehen aufrollten und dass sein Puls raste. Sherlock brauchte drei Anläufe, bis er danach einen Satz zustande brachte.

„War das jetzt das Fluchen oder das Betteln?“ fragte er atemlos.

„Das weiß ich nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Gib mir ein Kondom.“

Sherlock krabbelte hoch, um dem Befehl nachzukommen. Er riss die Verpackung auf und reichte sie hin. „Soll ich …?“ Er blickte nach unten.

„Bitte“, ermutigte ihn John. Er zog die Finger aus Sherlocks Körper und wischte sie an einer der herrenlosen Socken ab, die auf dem Bett lagen. Als Sherlock das Kondom entrollt hatte, griff er nach dem Gleitmittel und verteilte es darauf großzügig.

„Wie soll ich es machen?“

Sherlock zögerte. „Gewöhnlich stelle ich mir vor, dass du hinter mir bist, aber …“

John wartete und Sherlock wurde rot, was absolut lächerlich war. „… aber ich will dich sehen. Ich …“ Herrgott, jetzt stotterte er auch noch! Er zwang sich fortzufahren. „Ich möchte unter dir liegen. Ist das …?“

„… perfekt“, sagte John. „Das ist perfekt.“ Er streckte sich und küsste Sherlocks Verlegenheit weg. Dann zog er ihn aufs Bett, rollte ihn auf den Rücken, stopfte ihm ein Kissen unter die Hüften und ließ sich dann auf ihm nieder.

Sherlock zog seine Beine an und rutschte in den optimalen Winkel.

„Langsam“, warnte John. „Ganz gleichmäßig. Wir haben keine …“

Sherlock spannte seine Beinmuskeln an und zog John in einem einzigen Schub in sich hinein.

„… Eile“, schloss John. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und seine Arme zitterten unter seinem Gewicht.

Sherlock hielt ganz still. Er wusste, dass man sein anfängliches Unbehagen auf dem Gesicht sehen konnte, aber er wusste auch, dass das vorbei gehen würde. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Rede mit mir“, sagte John und Sherlock war dankbar, dass er nicht vorgeschlagen hatte aufzuhören. „Warum so herum? Du hast mich überrascht.“ Es war so anstrengend, sich nicht bewegen zu können, dass die Sehnen in seinem Nacken hervortraten. Seine Stimme war auch nicht sehr fest, aber er war entschlossen, so lange zu warten, bis Sherlock so weit war.

Sherlock streichelte mit der Hand über Johns Schulter und dann über die Arme, wo er die Muskeln fühlen konnte. „Die Leute können sich nicht vorstellen, was du unter deinen Pullis anhast“, sagte er. „Deine Stärke ist eines der Dinge, die du verbirgst.“ Er lächelte. „Aber nicht vor mir.“

Als er daran dachte, wie John ihn vorhin hochgehoben hatte, fühlte er eine pochende Erregung und plötzlich war die ungewohnte Fülle in seinem Körper bei weitem nicht mehr so unangenehm. Er probierte eine Schaukelbewegung, ließ es aber gleich wieder bleiben. „Erinnerst du dich, als du vor drei Wochen in der Küche gesagt hast, ich sei im Weg?“

John erinnerte sich an seinen Zorn und bewegte sich ein wenig. Sherlock zischte. „Entschuldigung“, sagte er. „Aber du warst im Weg! Du hast den Wasserkessel willentlich zehn Minuten lang blockiert, nur um mich zu ärgern.“

„Und dann hast du mich zur Seite gehoben“, erinnerte sich Sherlock an den Augenblick. Er schaukelte noch einmal und diesmal war es besser. „Du hast mich einfach hochgehoben.“

„Und dann bist du in dein Schlafzimmer gegangen, um zu schmollen.“

Sherlock lachte in sich hinein, verkrampfte sich um John und entspannte sich wieder. „Ganz kalt“, murmelte er und hob seine Augenbrauen zweideutig an.

Johns starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das hast du nicht!“

„Um es mal so auszudrücken: Und wie.“ Sherlock grinste. „So gut gewichst habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht.“

Johns machte große Augen, dann kicherte er. „Sorry, aber es hört sich seltsam an, wenn du mit deiner Stimme wichsen sagst“, erklärte er.

„Schon ok … das Kichern fühlt sich Klasse an.“ Sherlock stöhnte genussvoll. Schmerz und Unbehagen ließen schnell nach und das Verlangen nach Bewegung wurde größer. Er kratzte mit den Fingernägeln leicht auf Johns Rücken hinunter.

„Los.“

John zog sich ein wenig zurück und schob wieder nach vorne. Seine Augen waren fest auf Sherlocks Gesicht gerichtet.

„Fester.“

„Küss mich zuerst.“

Sherlock gehorchte und genoss Johns Zunge im Mund. Er saugte an ihm, während er die Muskeln anspannte, um soviel wie möglich von Johns Körper in seinen eigenen hineinzuziehen und dort festzuhalten. Als John endlich den Kopf anhob, sah er benommen aus.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, sagte er leise. Es klang wie ein Kompliment.

Sherlock hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, als er anfing sich zu bewegen. Sein Gesicht wurde angespannt und er wirkte konzentriert.

„Du“, sagte John nachdrücklich, „bist das umwerfendste“, er unterstrich jedes seiner Worte mit einem Stoß seiner Hüften, „brillianteste“, dieser Stoß brachte Sherlock zum Keuchen, „atemberaubendste Geschöpf, das ich jemals gesehen habe.“ Sherlock bemühte sich bei der Sache zu bleiben, aber er wollte nichts verpassen. „Du fühlst dich unglaublich an“, teilte John mit, „absolut, verdammt noch mal unglaublich und ich hoffe wirklich, dass dir das auch Spaß macht, denn wenn es dir Recht ist, dann werden wir das oft machen.“

Sherlock nickte nachdrücklich und John küsste ihn heftig. Dann schlang er einen Arm um seine Hüfte, hielt ihn fest, kniete sich hin und legte Sherlocks linkes Bein über seine gesunde Schulter. Die neue Stellung ermöglichte einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf Johns Brust, die mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen war. Sherlock hob eine Hand, und fuhr mit einem Finger hindurch. Dann steckte er ihn sich in den Mund, leckte daran und es schmeckte salzig.

„Scheiße!“

Er blickte auf. John starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sherlock leckte noch einmal an seinem Finger, dann steckte er ihn in den Mund, zog die Backen ein und saugte daran. Das war reiner Instinkt, aber es schien sehr effektiv zu sein, denn John atmete tief ein und hielt sich sichtlich zurück. Dann packte er Sherlocks Hüften, kippte sie ein wenig und hielt ihn fest, während er immer und immer wieder in ihn hineinstieß. Mit jedem Stoß berührte er die Prostata. Es dauerte nicht lange und Sherlock fing an zu zittern und zu stöhnen und er rief Johns Name und es war unmöglich damit aufzuhören und er versuchte es noch nicht einmal.

„Fass dich an“, sagte ihm John. „Außer du willst, dass ich …“

„Wehe du lässt los“, knurrte Sherlock. Seine Stimme war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Er ergriff sich mit einer Hand und begann zu reiben, fest und hart, während er John beobachtete, der ihn ebenfalls ansah. In seinem Inneren war er überrascht, wie absolut geil das Gefühl war, John das alles sehen zu lassen, ihm alles zu zeigen, alles zu geben.

John redete wieder, sagte ihm wie wunderschön er war und wie brillant und dass er ihn liebte und die Worte strömten in sein Hirn und füllten seinen Kopf mit John, John, John, solange bis John überall und alles war … John überflutete ihn, füllte ihn, ergoss sich in alle leeren Ecken seines Lebens und Sherlock kam mit einem Schrei, der aus den dunklen, versteckten Orten gekrochen kam, wo er all die Kränkungen verborgen hatte und all die verletzten Gefühle, die er vorgab nicht zu haben und sie verblassten mit dem Echo seines Schreis. Danach lag er zitternd und atemlos da und fragte sich, was zum Teufel denn da gerade passiert war.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn da gerade passiert?“ fragte John.

Sherlock öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt. „John, ich …“ Er schaute nach unten, wo sich John gerade vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog. „Hast du …?“

„Oh Mann, klar“, antwortete John und entsorgte das Kondom. Dann schnappte er sich noch einmal eine herrenlose Socke und putzte Sherlock damit ab. „Mit deinem Geschrei und Gezappel und Geklammere war es unmöglich, nicht zu kommen.“

Er machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich und Sherlock kuschelte sich sofort an ihn. Er zitterte immer noch. Er spürte, dass John Atem holte und noch mehr fragen wollte, aber dann schien er seine Meinung geändert zu haben. Er zog Sherlock näher zu sich heran und streichelte ihn ruhig. „Kannst du die Decke erreichen?“ fragte er.

Sherlock streckte ein Bein aus und erfasste eine Ecke der Bettdecke mit den Zehen. Er zog sie vom Fußende des Bettes zu sich her, bis er sie erreichen konnte. Dann breitete er sie über sie aus und eine ganze Weile lagen sie aneinandergekuschelt da, bis sich Herzschlag und Atmung beruhigt hatten.

Schließlich sagte John „Geht es dir gut?“

Sherlock nickte gegen seine Brust.

„Also was war das vorhin, Sherlock? Denn da ist mehr passiert als einfach nur ein Orgasmus. Egal wie stark der war.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das erklären kann.“

„Probier’s mal. Und dann noch einmal so lange bis ich es kapiere, denn wir sind hier jetzt zusammen und es gibt kein zurück mehr.“

„Weil wir miteinander schlafen, muss ich jetzt also Fragen beantworten?“

„Ja. Du musst immer das Kleingedruckte lesen.“

Sherlock lächelte und fühlte sich wieder mehr als er selbst. Er lehnte sich gerade so weit zurück, dass er John ansehen konnte. „Es war wie … eine Katharsis.“

„Eine Katharsis?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben soll. So als wären eine Menge schlimme Dinge, die ich verdrängt habe, plötzlich ausgelöscht worden.“ Er runzelte gedankenverloren die Stirn. „Ich fühle mich leichter.“

John kicherte. „Das ist ganz gut so, denn offensichtlich magst du es, wenn ich die hoch hebe.“

Sherlock starrte ihn an. „Ich werde dich auf Tatorten küssen“, kündigte er an und John lachte schallend.

„Dann hätten wir das coming out also geklärt“, sagte er.

„Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du das hier gemacht hast.“ Sherlock zeigte auf die Stelle, wo John ihn vorhin gebissen hatte. Er wusste, dass die Bissspur jetzt dunkelviolett sein musste.

„Wenn du deinen Kragen zuknöpfst …“

„Ich knöpfe meine Krägen nicht zu.“

„Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn die Leute es wissen?“

„Dass mich jemand liebt? Ich glaube, damit werde ich fertig. Ich hoffe, dass der Schock für ein paar zu groß sein wird.“ Dann flüsterte er zutraulich „Anderson wird vielleicht ohnmächtig.“

John schnaubte. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er direkt neben einer Pfütze steht, wenn du mich angrapschst.“

„Es würde dir also nichts ausmachen?“ vergewisserte sich Sherlock schüchtern.

„Anderson mit dem Gesicht in einer Pfütze? Nein, absolut nicht.“

Sherlock schnaubte und John wurde ernst. „Ich wäre stolz. Bin stolz. Auf dich. Immer schon. Schon allein dein Freund zu sein, hebt mich aus der Masse heraus. Ich nehme alles, was du mir gibst und werde niemals loslassen.“ Er drückte die Stirn an die von Sherlock. „Versprochen.“

Sherlock räusperte sich. „Wie lang ist deine Erholungsphase?“ fragte er. „Ich meine, du bist älter und …“

John knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Ich glaube, dass du sie halbiert hast“, sagte er und strich mit der Hand über Sherlocks Rücken. „Aber was da vorhin passiert ist ...?“

„Das war wohl eine einmalige Angelegenheit“, beschloss Sherlock. „Aber wir können das ja noch mal ausprobieren.“

„Mit Sicherheit“, murmelte John.

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und Sherlock lächelte, weil er wieder oben lag. „Du willst mich nur oben haben, damit du eine Ausrede hast, meinen Arsch anzufassen.“ Das schien eine nahe liegende Schlussfolgerung zu sein, denn Johns Hände lagen schon dort.

John hob eine Augenbraue. „Brauche ich eine Ausrede?“

Sherlock hörte auf zu Grinsen, denn er verstand die Anspielung. Ab jetzt gab es keine heimlichen Armberührungen mehr und kein Schwindeln, dass er nicht wüsste, was persönliche Distanz bedeutet. Nie mehr würde er von einem Mund hypnotisiert werden, denn er nicht küssen durfte. Und wenn John mal wieder einen Schläger ausschalten würde, der zweimal so groß war wie er selber, dann würde er nicht mehr so tun müssen, als würde ihn das nicht erregen. Er sah kurz in ihre Zukunft und sie machte ihn glücklich,

„Absolut nicht.“


End file.
